


Alternate Night in the Tent

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Alternate steamy happenings in the tent during the school trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Night in the Tent

Souji sighed uneasily. It seemed sleep wasn't going to come easy to him by any means.The notion of having Yosuke so close to him was too much of a turn on. They'd been teasing for months now, a back and forth of challenges although Yosuke was intent on proving he wasn't like  _that_  after each occurrence.

Still, he found himself tempted to open his eyes until he felt a shift against his knee. A warmth was there and...something hard. A slight exhale was heard afterward, a shakiness to it which signaled it was Yosuke's. Souji forced himself to stay completely still, caught in his curiosity on just what Yosuke was doing.

The hardness ran more over his knee, a whimper heard as Souji swore he felt a wetness dampening against the fabric of his sweatpants now too. Surely if he opened his eyes now he'd see a shameful look in Yosuke's eyes for betraying what he always voiced before. The way he was pressing in slow, steady grinds against Souji's knee, it was more than apparent that he wanted him quite badly.

And still Souji remained still. Taking in the shallow breathing that was bit back at times to avoid suspicion. It was amazing how much Yukiko and Chie slept like logs, of course, they weren't being dry humped and..if Yosuke whimpered again he doubt he'd be able to contain himself.

The wetness was staining more of his knee now. Souji heard Yosuke restraining his moans and rough breathing more, and with how hard he was it was obvious he was close. Steadily opening his eyes, he took in how brown eyes were staring at him with an intensity so high that he felt his own cock twitch.

"S-Souji.." Yosuke uttered with a clear hint of shame, yet he was still pushing against his knee.

Souji wasted no time, running a hand around his hips to drag him in closer before shoving a hand down into Yosuke's pants and gripping fully on his cock. There was merely a few strokes given, long enough to pick up the hints of pre-cum on the palm of his hand until he felt Yosuke moan roughly over his neck and shudder in his release.

Kissing his temple, he muttered a soft whisper so only Yosuke could hear it in the confines of the tent.

"Guess you finally gave in.."

"S-Shut up Souji." Yosuke blushed in embarrassment, but he didn't resist in letting his own hand run down to grip between Souji's legs.


End file.
